The Vampire and The Wolf: The Life of Edward and Jacob
by WizardJeremy
Summary: The sequel to my first fanfic "The Vampire and The Wolf" with more drama and funny dumb bitch EdwardXJacob and also alot of romance
1. The Emotional Breakdown

Welcome to the sequel IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE VAMPIRE AND THE WOLF READ IT NOW OTHERWISE YOUR FUCKED

* * *

The Cullen family and Bella were all watching a movie except Rosalie and Bella, Bella is waiting for Edward and Jacob and swinging a piece of gum round while Rosalie is Glaring at her finding out her weakness till she finally kills her.

Bella's is continuing swinging her gum but it expands and whips onto her eyelashes and gets them stuck together, Bella then screams out "HELP ITS STUCK ON ME! IM AFRIAD IF THE DARK!" Rosalie just noes down 'scared of darkness' in her note book of Bella Swans weaknesses.

"oh you want help? Let me" Rosalie said as she scratched off the gum also pulling off some eyelashes leaving Bella weeping in pain and Rosalie covering her ears, after 5 minutes she stops weeping and asks "when are Edward and Jacob coming back? I want them to come"

She said frowning then Emmett said "they're just doing that upstairs almost there, you should hear their moans right about.." Edward and Jacob's orgasam moans are heard from upstairs "now" says Emmet completing his sentence. Bella then goes upstairs into Edward's (now Edward and Jacob's) room when she went inside she saw Edward bending over on the bed and Jacob behind him with all of his manhood inside him.

"is this sex or..." says Bella before walking out giving the two sometime to get dressed "it is sex and i just devirginized Edward!" says Jacob holding Edward in his arms kissing him on the neck. Within 10 minutes the two went downstairs where all the family and Bella was sitting on the couches, Jacob sat on the empty spot next to Emmett where Edward layed on him kissing chest, "guys!" said Emmett budging along the sofa away from the two.

Edward and Jacob laugh as they watched the tv but the movie was stopped by Bella, she ran into the back of the tv making it smash against the coffee table, "fuck sake you clumbsy bitch!" said Emmett standing up shouting at her "Bella what are you doing?" said Carlisie then Bella replyed "im bored and i wanted to play games" "what games? Who can smash the tv first?" said Jacob with a smirk followed by laughs from Edward and Rosalie. So the whole family desided to go out Edward, Jacob, Bella, Rosalie and Alice went shopping while Emmett, Jasper, Carlisie and Esme went to play baseball.

"look puppy! This shirt will look great on you!" said Edward picking out a white t-shirt that said 'I belong to ' and you can put your name in the gap "i can get this for you, sign my name on it so people know your mine!" said Edward holding the t-shirt against Jacobs chest "look at you two! Already buying clothes for each other!" said Rosalie making 'awwww' faces with Alice but Bella just ignored it.

After 1 hour in the shopping mall they buyed the clothes and went to a cafe they all sat down Edward obviously sat closely next to Jacob as they ate their food, Jacob picked up some food wih his fork and fed it to Edward while Rosalie and Alice continued their faces.

They continued eating when Jacob got a phone call "its Sam" then answerd "Hey sam!...wait what...yes i am with the Cullens...yes...i am safe...ok bye!" then Jacob hung up "what was it about pup?" said Edward laying on Jacobs chest "Sam is worrying about me spending time with the Cullens, they dint know i imprinted on you" Jacob explained then Edward said "well go tell em! They need to know about our love!" as he stoked Jacobs thigh "fuck, we might even get along with your pack! You being the new Alpha and all" Rosalie said scofing down her food "i forgot im the alpha...maybe it wnt be as bad as i thought it would be!" said Jacob then Edward replyed "what do you mean 'not as bad as you thought'?" "well they are a werewolf pack full of shirtless men, they wont be already fine with gay rights" Jacob explained.

"shall we tell them after this?" said Edward rubbing Jacobs chest the flicking his tounge at his nipple making the wolf moan silently "i lost my appitie" Bella said as she through her fork and knife onto her half full plate and walked to the bathroom. "ill go talk to her!" suggested Alice then went inside the bathroom to find Bella weeping then seeing Alice and wiping her tears "are you crying?" Alice said in shock "so?" replyed Bella with sadness in her voice "You are actually crying?" she said even more shock "SO WHAT? 'THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" shouted Bella crying even more there was a silence untill Bella explained "do you think its easy to get over a break up?" she faced Alice still crying "my vampire boyfriend dumped me for my best friend werewolf and maybe the volturi are after me!" "what's wrong with you today?, you have emotions, your saying a sentence without sluttering or even flipping your hair!" said Alice and Bella replied "i don't know?...i read it off something called the widophilla and fallhoo ansaws" "one, its wikipedia amd yahoo answers and two, you acthully read something?" Alice said in shock "shut up Alice!" Bella said wiping her tears.

Both Alice and Bella went out the bathroom and sat back down Edward, Jacob and Rosalie saw Bella had dried up tears down her cheeks. Edward could read her mind and seeing everything "one, Bella i know its hard but your gonna have to deal with the break up, we'll keep you safe from the volturi...wont we!" Edward glanced at Rosalie "ok fine, ill keep the bitch protected" Rosalie said with a bored voice " and two, You actually read something?" "i know! Thats what i said!" said Alice.

"i wanna go back home to yours eddi-" Bella was stopped by Jacobs growl "...edward" Jacob then calmed down as they all finnished their food and went back home.

* * *

theres the first chapter, update soon hope u like it, i did btw

I KNOW! I made Bella have emotions and read something this time, totally out of script from the movie ill come up with something that will make her funny and dumb again.


	2. What did you see? Emmett?

This is the second chapter to my sequel of The Vampire and The Wolf, hope you guys like

* * *

"we're finally home!" said Jacob laying down on the couch as Edward lays on him stroking his chest, Rosalie, Alice and Bella all came in with a few shopping bags as they dropped them near the kitchen "phew thats enough shopping for today" Rosalie says sitting down near Edward and Jacob as she makes 'Aww' faces at the couple along with Alice, Bella just stares and sits on the one person chair next to the broken tv she smashed into, she slips off and hits her head on the coffee table.

She then holds the bumb sitting properly on the chair without anyone noticing her, "i love you puppy!" said Edward hugging Jacob deeply and kissing his neck "i love you too, baby" replied Jacob kissing Edward on the head along with Rosalie making cute faces at the two.

Suddenly the door swang open with Emmett and Jasper coming through "mom said her and dad they are gonna have some alone time...erm...ok guys not infront of me" said Emmet dragging the bag of baseball equipment, Edward then kissed Jacob's neck very passionatly making him moan as Edward raised his hand at Emmett giving him the finger "well, can you atleast do it in your bedroom?" Emmett said pointing up the stairs "gladly!" replied Edward being lifted to his bedroom.

As they went up the steps Bella saw them two kiss going up making tears running down her face but with Bella she screamed out "HELP IM MELTING!" "Shut up you bitch! Its just tears" Rosalie shouted as Emmett kissed her neck, "oh!" Bella said picking up her tears and looking at the tear drop crosseyed making Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie give her a confused look "Daddy says when you put tears on your skin it makes it smooth" as she rubs her tears on her arm giggling "Daddy also says 'let me do the prostate exam for you' " shouted Edward from upstairs making everyone laugh but Bella looked at everyone confused "i dont get it, why is it funny when he says it?" said Bella contining rubbing her tears on her face "you got to be kidding" Alice said laughing.

**Meanwhile upstairs...**LEMON!

"well..." said Edward closing the door behind him "we're finally alone" as he walked slowly over to the bed while Jacob layed there watching him licking his lips "and what do we do now" said Jacob in his husky sexy voice making Edward fully hard, making a big tent in his underwear, "see what you did?" said Edward laying on top of Jacob. Jacob stripped Edward's clothes off as Edward did the same to Jacob making them both fully naked, Edward and Jacob kissed more passionatly as they kiss then Edward started kissing his way down his chin, across his jawline and on his neck, licking and kissing his neck.

Edward then kissed down his neck, onto his chest, slower as he goes through his abs of steel and then he found Jacobs motherlode, or shall i say daddylode as it was twitching, Edward then licked along Jacobs shaft making him moan "oh...Edward" the sound of his name being moaned from his lover wolf made it sound like music to his ears, Edward then took Jacob's whole dick inside his mouth sucking on it as no human can ever do this much pleasure, humans needed oxygen, he didnt.

He started sucking more and licking as he makes the wolf more and more to the face he loves when he reaches climax, then he got what he loved seeing Jacob do his cum face he released from Jacobs dick as he cums all over Edward's mouth and Jacob's stomach. Edward then sucked up all the cum his mouth making him lick his lips as he then licked all the cum off Jacob's abs and chest, kissing his wolf again, then Jacob put Edward on his back on the bed and grabed his dick, rubbing it up and down fast and hard as he rubbed Edward's body and making him cum on his face.

Jacob then licked all the cum off his face and kissed Edward even more "now get on all fours" said Jacob as Edward replied "ok, puppy" as he went on all fours, Jacob licked Edward's ass making it smoother for him to gain entrance as he then replaced his tounge with the head of his dick, shoving it inside making Edward moan passionatly saying "oh...Jacob, get deeper!" as Jacob thrust his dick in and out of Edward's asshole making him moan louder then one moan was more louder and more lust filled "so there it is!" said Jacob licking Edwards back as he knew he found Edwards prostate, he kept pumping on the button and then Edward cummed again but Jacobs quick hands captured it from falling on the bed as he continued thrusting licking Edward's cum off his hand and then Jacob cummed again as Edward felt Jacob's cum all inside him, them two standing there, as Emmett found them walking in through the door "OH MY FUCKING GOD! MY STRAIGHT EYES!" as he ran through the door falling down the stairs.

Edward and Jacob laughed as they kissed each other on the bed then put their clothes back on

**What its over already? Vampire and Werewolf sex goes pretty fast!**

Edward and Jacob went downstairs with their hair all scruffed up finding Emmett on the couch holding his knee's to his chest bobbing back and fourth with the type of face children have when they see their parents have sex at a young age.

"it was...its was horrible!" Emmett says closing his eyes as he saw Edward and Jacob come downstairs "for you its horrible, to us its love" Jacob said hugging Edward as he laughed "Stop being a fucking baby!" said Rosalie smacking Emmett at the back of the head "It's called Homosexuality sex, it's not the end of the world!" Edward smiled at Rosalie for supporting him and Jacob "Now, shall we go tell your pack about the news?" said Edward putting his arms around Jacob's neck "ok, lets go do it!" "good! Since everyone need to know, and ehh...Emmett needs to get used to his surroundings since he's gonna live through this" said Jasper rubbing Emmetts back along with Rosalie.

Edward and Jacob drived in their car to La Push...

* * *

I know im mean leaving you on a cliffhanger there, but theres the second chaper updating soon!


	3. Telling La Push

Sorry this took long to upload, but here it is!

* * *

"ready?" said Jacob holding Edward's hand in the car "let's go pup!" replied Edward as they drove off

They reached there at La Push as they saw Seth coming out of the house "Jacob!" he said running with his arms opend for a hug, Jacob got out the car and hugged Seth as Edward got out of the car, Seth noticed Edward and stepped back "what is he doing here? This is our land!" said Seth pointing at Edward "we gotta tell the pack something, so we can clear things" then as Seth, Jacob and Edward walked in La Push 'werewolf' shack of the pack they saw Sam, Embry, Quil, Jessica, Paul and Leah at the table, the whole pack got up from their seats as soon they saw Edward.

"what is that leech doing here?" Paul said cringing at Edward, "we have to tell you something..." Edward said holding Jacob's hand and putting his head on Jacob's shoulder "i imprinted on Edward" said Jacob putting his arm around Edward's shoulders "Erm Mah Gawd! I've always wanted a gay friend!" said Leah giving Jacob and Edward a hug "but what about seth being your gay friend?" said Jessica "you knew?" Seth said with a shocked face "we all knew, you were obvious since you always wanted to hang around Jacob" said paul making Seth blush "but as you can see hes already taken" Seth said lookin at the floor.

"doesn't mean we're not friends" Jacob said shaking Seth's hair as he smiled "aint you like...15..." Leah said with a confused face "yeah, but i can dream" replied Seth "since your coming out and inprinting, Jacob, maybe La Push and the Cullen residence could become allys!" said Embry munching down on his food "you reminded me of Rosalie!" Edward said smiling "I'm not a girl!... I dont like boys either" Embry said continuing his food with a angry face "but i've always loved you" said Quil in a sarcastic uber-gay voice while stoking Embrys arm, Embry then shoved Quil off smiling.

3 hours later after the food and talking

"alright i think its time to get home, pup" Edward said getting up from the chair "but why cant you stay with me here?" Jacob said holding his arm, "oh but, edward" said Embry in a sarcastic voice sounding like Jacob "i want you to stay" Paul said sounding like Jacob while making kissy faces along with Quil and Embry "shut up you guys!" Jacob said throwing a piece of bread at Paul.

"ok maybe i'll stay" said Edward sitting back down "awww, you two are cute!" Jessica said making 'aww' faces with Leah.

* * *

So sorry! I was tired and it was 12:00AM si theres the chapter, next is gonna be longer!


End file.
